If Everyone Cared
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: No man was immortal. Not even one with the Triforce of Courage. And Zelda was about to figure that out tonight, under the stars. OoT spoilers. Ending. Oneshot. R&R. TEARJERKER maybe. Rated for gore. LinkxZelda Songfic to Nickelbacks If Everyone Cared.


_**I just got done reading a sad story and decided to write this. Hope this makes you depressed! Not really...**_

**Summary: **No man was immortal. Not even one with the Triforce of Courage. And Zelda was about to figure that out tonight, under the stars. OoT spoilers. Ending. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda. I don't own this song either. It's If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

**-x-x-x-**

**If Everyone Cared**

**-x-x-x-**

**Swords **collided in the air, flashing sparks flew in the air, the clanging of metal ringing in the entire clearing. A green clad teenager and a black armored man fought, sword against swordm sweat pouring from both faces. They seperated, the teenager panting, sword in left hand. The man was panting, though trying to hide it, sword tight in both hands. They moved back and forth gracefully, swords clanging and scraping, throwing sparks into the air with each assualt. Each movement was graceful and quick. One would stab, the other would flip away through the air, barely missing the blade. One would spin through the air, sword slashign through the air, the other would meet the attack with his own sword. The parrying continued. They were in a dance, a dance where one wrong move would be your last.

The teenager grunted, leaping back through the air, sweat dotting his forehead. Fire raged behind him, and he could hear the breathing of the blonde female behind him, her arms separted, fear in her eyes, as she braced herself to destroy the monster in black. He panted, his breath coming in short gasps, but only had a few seconds to rest before a large sword planted itself where he had stood a millasecond before, slicing the tip off his boot, barely missing his foot. He backflipped through the air, using his own sword to slice forward. There was a cruel laugh as he landed on his feet, stumbling. He was losing strenght, and fast. The evil man's voice and laugh rang out, haunting both Hylians' ears.

"Fool!" he roared, coming toward the teenager, who was bleeding from the side and arm. "How long do you think you could avoid me?" But, as the black clad man stepped from the shadows, he showed his own wounds. Blood stained his armor, from a deep gash in his arm. His eye was bleeding, nearly blinded in that eye. His ear was nearly cut all the way off. But he was still standing. "You can't fight much longer, Link!" he shouted again, lunging for the green clad teenager.

Link gasped, jumping out of the way just in time, avoiding a vertical slice through his body. But he wasn't able to save his leg, which was sliced, but not enough to cut it off. He shouted in pain, eyes clinched tight. He heard the female give a loud shriek as Link tumbled through the air, striking the ground. But he quickly scrambled to his feet again, watching as blonde hairs fell from his head where the sword had crashed. He had literally been a hair-lenght away from death.

He stumbled backwards, eyes screwed in pain as blood poured into his white tights. He breathed hard, finding it difficult to breath. But he wasn't going to give up. Hyrule needed him. As if filled with new energy, Link cried out, running to the black clad man, his sword tight in both hands. His sword glowed as he lashed out at the black clad man, but he disappeared before Link could strike, leaving Link to fall to the ground. Shock was clear on his face as he collided with the ground, barely missing the evil mans sword as he scrambled away again.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky _

_Confusing stars for satellites _

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine _

_But here we are, we're here tonight _

"You...you can't fight much longer either, Ganondorf," he gasped, every joint in his body screaming with pain. "I will kill you if I have to die myself." Ganondorf gave a cruel laugh, eyes sparking red.

Link took this as a chance to attacked. He lunged forward, crying out as he leaped into the air and spun, world spinning around him, sword slashing through the air. But he wasn't quick enough. Ganondorf used his sword to strike Link across his arm and back. Link screeched with pain, his attack spinning out of control as he spun straight to the ground, landing in the rubble a few feet away. He lay motionless, eyes closed tightly, arm spewing blood. Link had barely avoided death when he used his sword to slice the rest of that attack away.

"Link!" the blonde female screamed, running as close to the fire surrounding them as she could. "Link! No!" Ganondorf laughed cruely over the females screams, his eyes glinting with triump and evil.

_Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive _

"Give it up, Zelda!" he roared, turning to her slowly. His black and red cape showed crimson red in the light of the flames. "He is dead! Hyrule is mine!" Zelda screamed louder, before she fell to her knees.

"No...no..."

Hyrule was doomed.

And her love was dead.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied   
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died _

Pain filled every part of Link's body as he opened his eyes. He immediatly grabbed his bleeding arm, grunting in pain. He was still alive. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth in pain, as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. No matter how much pain or how close to death he was, he had to finish this. For all those things he lost because of him. The Great Deku Tree, Saria, Malon, Navi...A spark of determination flared in his eyes, overcoming the pain. Zelda...he couldn't lose her. She was all he had left.

He heard her screams, and he fell to the ground. He couldn't stand. He couldn't do it. Grunting with effort, he grabbed his bow and arrow, lifting his weak arms. This is how he would end it. Dying for Hyrule. He smiled. He may not have any light arrows, but he could at least try something. Grunting, he looked one last time up at the star filled sky before he cocked his bow.

To his utter disbelief, the arrow began to glow with a radiating light, full of only godly magic and courage. It was over. He aimed, the world spinning before he let the arrow fly.

Ganondorf's roar of laughter was cut off. The arrow struck true, piercing through his neck. Gurgling noises were heard, and he fell to the ground, grabbing the arrow in a panic. His once triumpht and evil face now filled with panic and fear. He clutched the arrow to no avail. Zelda turned her gaze around, eyes shining with tears. A Light Arrow had pierced Ganondorf's throat. But where had it come from?

A loud grunt of effort filled her ears, and she watched with disbelief as the thought-to-be-dead Link limped dangerously from his believed grave, using his sword as a cane to drag himself. His sapphire blue eyes were shining, and he looked down at Ganondorf's struggling body with a last bit of triump and relaxation in his eyes.

"This is for all you have taken away from me," he whispered, though Zelda heard it. He lifted his sword and brung it down on Ganondorf's stomach. "Saira." He twisted it, and Ganondorf gave a gasp of pain. "Mido." Again he twisted it. Same result. "Malon. Deku Tree. Navi." He twisted it twice more, and with the final name, the name of his fairy melted in the lava below, removed the bloody sword, and pierced Ganondorf's heart. With a shuddering gasp, his eyes flickered closed, and the great King of Evil was dead.

_And I'm singing_

Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive 

The fire was suddenly gone, and the night was a pure black, lit only by the light of the stars. And for a moment, to Link, he felt everything was back to normal. He staggered backwards a few steps before he collasped to his back, eyes closing, his glowing Master Sword clattered to the ground, where it lay still before the light dimmed and finally went out.

"Link!" Zelda cried, running to the man she loved. When she reached him, she skidded to her knees, grabbing his hand, which glowed with the Triforce of Courage. "Link." She whispered his name. His eyelids fluttered, and he looked up at Zelda, his blue pools full of love and finality.

"I...I did it," he whispered, sounding like a wounded, small child, and a smile flickered across his weak lips. Zelda smile back weakly, clutching his hand. He squeezed hers in return before he turned his gaze to the burning stars. "Look," he whispered, blinking slowly.

Zelda, not wanting to tear her gaze away from Link, looked up for his sake, and gasped. Every part of the dark midnightblue sky was covered in silver and white stars, stretching out above them like Hyrule Field itself. Zelda looked back down at Link, her gaze frozen on his blue eyes, who stared up at the midnightsky with amazement.

"Link...Link you need help," she said, looking down at the deep wound on Link's arm. She lifted her arm, but Link whispered something, lifting his weak arm to pull hers back down.

"No," he whispered again, shaking his limp head. "It's time for me to go. I've done what I've got to do. Now...I'll rest..." He sighed, as if it sounded wonderful to him, and Zelda shook her head, touching his cheek softly with her hand. He looked at her, a twinkle of regret in his once bright eyes.

With what tiny strenght he had left, he reached up, gently carassing Zelda's soft face. He closed his eyes smiling.

_And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along _

"The only thing I'll miss is loving you," he whispered hoarsely, bringing his hand back down. Zelda sobbed, grabbed his hand and placed it back on her face, remembering his touch. He opened his eyes again, looking back up into the sky.

"Link, please don't leave me," she whimpered, laying her head on his hand. He said nothing, simply looking at her and patting the ground slowly. She layed down next to him, and he pulled his arm around her shoulder. Zelda layed her head on his chest, sobbing.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied   
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"Don't cry, Zelda," he whispered, and again, he sounded like a child, begging his mother, best friend, someone not to cry. "Just...just lay here and look at the stars with me. Everything's peaceful, and for now, I'm alive."

Zelda stifled her sobs, listening to his weakening heartbeat.

Link's vision was getting fuzzy as he held Zelda in his arms. The stars twinkled above him, peace ruled again, and Zelda was in his arms. He couldn't have died any happier. His eyes slid close, but he refused to die yet. He felt Zelda lift her head and give a small whimper, and he slid his eyes open drooply.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be_

"No, Zel," he murmmered, clutching her hand gently. He eyes closed again. "Don't cry." He opened his eyes weakly, and the last of the light in his eyes shimmered slowly away. "I love you, Zelda," he rasped, closing his eyes for one final time.

"Link..." she whimpered, clutching his hand. "Link. I love you too." He inhaled one last time, a small smile plastered across his face as he let out that final breath and his spirit left him. "Link. Don't go. Please..." She ran her hand through his hair, whimpering and sobbing, clinging to that last bit of hope that he wasn't gone yet. With a loud moan of pain, she collasped onto his chest, sobbing into his blood soaked tunic.

_Why is he gone?!_ she thought, then screamed it to the the heavens. "Why is he gone?!?" But she already knew. Too much evil rested in the world. No man was immortal, even with the Triforce of Courage.

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_

"Link..." she moaned. "Link."

_When nobody died_

**::End of Story::**

_**So, was it good? It's my first Zelda songfic/oneshot thing. Is it good? I hope so! Please review!**_


End file.
